Some nights
by savorie
Summary: M-21 gets some strange visits in the middle of the night.There are uncomfortable moments and invisibility, but M-21 doesn t seem too bothered, because at least now he s found something to fill his nights. Noblesse. Rai x M-21


Disclaimer- Noblesse is a great manhwa belonging to its rightful owners. I have nothing to gain from it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Noblesse is also my current little (big) obsession. Although I sometimes find yaoi terribly _inelegant (no way)_ and awkward in this fandom, I could not stop myself from writing this very... suggestive oneshot. With such good-looking characters, who would be able not to?

Rated M for a reason, although I consider it to be quite innocent in some aspects.

Rai x M-21

**Some nights...**

It has been a while since M-21 found living with them quite comfortable, although the imperious need to dismiss these peaceful days as pure illusions was still prodding at his thoughts. It was an uncomfortable comfort, now that they were all gathered in the living area, chattering and bonding. M-21 still felt as if he were an outsider. He could observe, pay attention and say what he had on his mind, but still… there was a certain degree of aloofness to his actions.

Looking at the other two, Takeo and Tao, he felt even more like he did not belong. Maybe his werewolf traits were what made him like this, or probably… the whole situation of being the result of countless experiments, more or less successful. However, M-21, despite his shortcomings was extremely capable of hiding his insecurities in front of normal humans and even in front of his enhanced counterparts.

...

Sometimes, this made him feel sick. Sometimes it felt like a moratorium. Death was everywhere, prowling in the dark. He would have no regrets, that he was aware of, but still… a sort of melancholic feeling crept inside him and reminded him again about the loss of his friend or the misery that awaited the humans used as experiments by mad scientists like Dr. Crombel.

Still, M-21 can`t allow himself to enjoy a life that Frankenstein and Rai offered so gently, so easily. He feels like he owes something greater than his life to them, and what saddens him is the fact that he doesn`t know what he should give in return. He doesn`t know yet.

There are moments just like this one when he tries to learn from Tao and Takeo how to be sociable, agreeable and positive. He tries but always fails at the last part. The cheerfulness and the teenagers` laughter get caught in his eardrum like a mantra of what he`ll never have - innocence. He is still pleased at the happiness of others, even though that excludes his own. He shouldn`t think about it anyway, he says to himself almost daily. He should become more selfless. At least this is what he ponders every time he gets so caught in his domestic obligations. He can say he almost enjoys them, or that they don`t bother him that much, as long as he feels he`s giving something back.

...

As the last plate is set on the drier, M-21 seriously thinks that Frankenstein could easily buy a dishwasher and use him for something else,something more important. He likes to stress that in his mind, especially the _use_ part. It makes him feel needed and that is enough. He has a place to stay at, although he doesn`t know for how long; he has a job and new comrades; he has a role in the game. And more important, he is being treated decently, even acknowledged. He has a salary, something he was never allowed to have as a low-rank agent of the Organisation. He could say that he almost feels happy. This, he hates to admit. He seldom remains baffled at the kindness shown towards him.

The muffled laughter and the jolly atmosphere appear to have diminished tremendously as the clock`s hands move without a stop. It`s really late and the kids, as Frankenstein likes to call them, have to go to their homes. Of course, what follows is a dangerous tranquility for M-21.

He reminds himself as he does every day that this is temporary, another fleeting moment.

...

It became a habit he`s fond of. Revealing his impeccable shirt, he puts away the apron and heads towards the living area to join and salute them good-bye for that day. He stops and observes them, letting the image become imprinted forever in his mind. Shinwoo and his antics, Ik-han being nerdy and comfortable with his height because Regis is there as well, haughty and elegant looking; Seira sitting demurely on the couch along with the other two girls, Yuna and Suyi.

Then, his eyes shift towards his new comrades, Tao and Takeo. Tao is laughing heartily and enjoying the atmosphere and Takeo, although reserved and quiet by nature, is now making some off handed bold remarks that makes the girls blush over and over.

Yes, he can get used to this.

Frankenstein, his boss, on the other hand, is frowning slightly at the mess around him, although a smile falters on his lips, and Rai, the Noblesse is sipping his tea in deep concentration. It`s peaceful.

He likes it, he won`t deny it anymore. This kind of feeling.

...

Just when he steps in, the girls turn to face him, especially Yuna whose cheeks seem to be programmed to turn to peony red every time she makes eye contact with him. He acknowledges her regards politely and coolly and then takes his place among the other enhanced humans- his lot, he would say. Frankenstein, upon seeing him, lets out a breath the apparently forgot he was holding and Regis gives him the same serious look as always,again, reminding M-21 of the fact that he`s a 199 year old noble, nut just a kid, after all.

They talk and brag and as usual, Shinwoo is the entertainer.

He misses the cue and fails to focus his attention and his eyes rest for a fragment of second on Rai who rules in silence. All of a sudden he feels calmer, better, more comfortable. Yes, he should always pay attention to Rai, after all, he is the Noblesse, whose powers and elegance and attitude surpass the Nobles by far.

After turning again, he registers Yuna looking at him and her cheeks burn again with an unknown fire. He acknowledges her silently but does not interfere. Again, he is reminded of his shortcomings as a failed experiment and of the sacrifices one like him has to make. He might have a slight notion about what is going on with her, but he dismisses the thought as fast as it enters his mind. He is not allowed, after all.

But this is not why he is here. He cannot let himself become prey to situations like these.

...

The children left and there is silence. Frankenstein reminds them that tomorrow morning they have to be working, Rai is deep in contemplation yet extremely aware of what is going on around him and Seira is the first to excuse herself and leave.

Regis seems to have cleaned the mess left behind and is now joining Tao and Takeo in forming training strategies for the RK-4.

As for himself, M-21 retreats on the balcony and watches the moon. It always calms him down, somehow. He is allowed to think about anything he wishes. And so his tired self goes back to moments that shook his structure completeley. How did he become this being? How did he become... almost human?

He recalls it again, that cold touch on his cheek, that red gaze that sent the awakening call running through his veins. The voice that told him not to take his powers lightly.

The acknowledgement. Yes, it had to mean something, yet M-21 is not sure about its true meaning.

...

The night is long and he shifts on the bed several times. These days are regrettably sweet for him and just the thought of the nightmare of losing them chases the sleep away. His body is fine, stronger, more stabilized and balanced, yet he feels no different than before. There is something that doesn`t quite allow him to sleep these days. As if he were missing on the king of the world if he shuts his eyes and starts dreaming.

His thoughts start flooding again and this seems like a good moment to put some order for once in the chaos engulfing everything about him.

When he opens his eyes it`s already morning and he`s ready to join Tao and Takeo at their job, only that there is a burning image that furiously quakes his composed and cool self. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees the last thing he`s dreamt about and it unsettles him, a bit.

It`s Rai, the Noblesse.

...

The rest of the day is quite uneventful. Of course, they have fun in their own way, even if it means to listen to Tao`s senseless jokes and Takeo`s unmanly concerns about his hair and the polish on his guns. It`s always rewarding for M-21 to know that the kids are going to be fine and that they will survive yet another day which until then was threatened by dark thoughts of Union spies and Crombel`s disciples, so M-21 exhales and prepares to end his shift. As usual, he takes it politely and always maintaining his cool when Yuna blushes and sweetly wishes him a good evening with something that could be described as longing in her eyes.

Tao begins to silently snicker every time she calls him _ajusshi_, but Takeo does nothing except noticing her embarrassment and shifts suddenly all his attention to Suyi and Seira, smiling at them courteously.

The boys follow, Shinwoo and Ik-han as loud as ever in the middle with Rai and Regis partially paying attention.

As Rai approaches, M-21 can feel it once again, that ethereal aura crawling up to him. He tries to ignore it, but it`s impossible as Rai`s gaze penetrates his own, a ruby glimmer throwing shivers on his spine, making him shudder and gasp.

It was impossibly short, their connection, but M-21 could still feel the impact on his body, nonetheless.

As he turns to follow his departing silhouette, M-21 cannot deny that he is affected by it and his thoughts suddenly shift to Rai`s words as he touched his cheek that night, releasing a glimpse of his real power.

The headache is inevitable for M-21.

...

This night is no different from the previous one and M-21 wishes he could find a hobby and use the night usefully. The thoughts start creeping in, a universe of cruelty in which presumptions and half-truths mingle in a preposterous finale of what M-21 has become as a being. He`s been dreaming again of him and this time he woke up in a terrible cold sweat, and a ringing in his ears. It seemed that M-21`s composed self threatened to fall apart sooner than predicted.

When it finally happened, M-21 was again facing the windowless part of his room, counting the battles he took part in during his failed life as an experiment. The invisible hand uncovering his body left him speechless and frozen. He thought of himself as if in a dream. Everything was possible. He let the distinguished energy to seep through his body, opening him up and making him receptive. Again, the invisible cold hand traced his scar and M-21 tried to break away, but couldn`t. He dismissed the thoughts of mind-control and laughed at himself for not being able to focus. He tried shaking his head and when he succeeded, the feeling returned. Ice cold touches that left only fire behind them. In a matter of minutes, M-21 was panting and forcing his eyes shut, because he could not explain this to himself.

There was someone, doing this to him, making him gasp, shudder and moan, opening his thighs and lustfully grazing at his neck.

No, this was just his rampant, feverish, delirious imagination. Maybe he will forever be a failed experiment. Too many side effects.

There was not a sound coming from the invisible being, which now seemed to have straddled M-21 in place, tormenting him with shockingly delicious kisses. As the pleasure grew, M-21 felt a dexterous hand gently manipulating his nether regions, the pleasure becoming quite overwhelming, forcing his claws out in his need to grasp at something not to scream in agonizing lust. This feeling is unbearable and makes him melt into one being with the invisible stranger above him. The touches to his member become more aggressive and he spends himself blindly, losing any sense of decency and almost howling when his orgasm is voiced out with a growling exhaust note.

And sleep overtakes him instantly.

...

In the morning, as he seats himself at the table, Tao throws him a strange look, while Takeo just eats his omelet. The boss is nowhere to be seen and same goes for Rai.

Regis and Seira, however are silent and elegantly keep their mouths shut.

Finally, Tao breaks the silence, confronting him.

What he hears is unbelievable.

Nightmares?

Probably nighmares, although he does not explain to the others, mostly because he thinks it is improper to give details of his now existent sex life. It was a mistake. Probably he should take advice from Takeo and take care of himself once a week in the bathroom. That should calm his dreams and urges. However, he doesn`t want to analyse why the shudders are coming back each time Rai`s eyes meet his, by accident, of course.

...

This night it`s bound to happen again. He feels the powerful aura of the other and after feeling so lonely he welcomes it unquestioningly. Who could this be? But just as the thought enters his mind, it disappears just as fast, because his clothes are inelegantly ripped. As his invisible lover takes charge of their affair, M-21 forgets everything surrounding him and lets out the beast within, forgetting about how much Frankenstein takes pride in his possessions, especially the mahogany bed and the luxury mattress in M-21s room, which now is being continuously attacked by his clawed grasp as he tries not to lose himself completely to the wonderful feeling.

Of course, he grew bolder as nights passed, and M-21 started to think of him as an incubus, because it was without a doubt a man,a fact that had proven itself in the previous nights. He`d been taken and he enjoyed it without any claws in action or any biting of his lips to silence the lust.

As the night threatened to be chased away by the sun, M-21 was spent and content, embracing nothing but a pillow, his eyes glazed over and his body jelly-like. He could shamelessly admit that his throat felt a little tired, from the extensive use of his usually dormant vocal chords.

...

It just happened to be the beginning of a long weekend, and M-21 took the pleasure of a hot shower, entering the living room with a trace of a limp and with slightly damp hair plastered to his smooth face, an hour later.

The first who looks at him is Seira who gives him a polite good-morning. He answers back as politely, struggling not to pay too much heed to her blushing cheeks. He`s become more than used to the image of blushing females in his presence but coming from someone like her is a premiere. Tao and Takeo are both silent, one pretending to be engrossed with his laptop, the other reading some frivolous magazine, while Regis ignores him amiably.

Same goes for Frankenstein, who is indeed busy with reviewing one of his reports involving tea-making. The silence becomes awkward. Everyone seems to know something, and M-21 is determined to go through it bravely and as non-conflictually as possible, something he has learned from the nobles` display of behavior.

At the far end of the table sat Rai, deep in thought as usual, elegant and dignified, looking perfect and peaceful. The thought of him being his usual self puts M-21 at ease for the time being.

Just as M-21 turns to help himself with some food from the counter, a slight gasp escapes his mouth, a terrible pain running down his backside. Of course, this was bound to happen as well. He wasn`t accustomed to being a bottom, not yet, at least, a naughty thought crept in. He sashayed towards a chair and yes, it hurt a lot as he tried his best to sit. He was sore.

The awareness of the other inhabitants of Frankenstein`s house eyes on him grew by the minute. His reason told him to just drink his tea, but a grunt coming from Tao`s direction left him frozen to the spot.

...

"Aaah, I could barely sleep last night. It seems we have a _very_ vocal neighbor around here!"

Indeed, M-21 could sweat-drop and die of shame, if he had any, but nonetheless he refrained from fuelling the fool.

Minutes went by, all the while, Tao silently grating on his nerves.

"M-21, why do you walk funny?"

Of course, Tao was unstoppable. M-21 stared in concentration at his cup of tea, begging it to transform into an ocean and drown him on the spot.

Everyone stopped and stared at him, even Frankenstein abandoned his _extremely_ important research to throw him a quizzical look, seemingly turning theories in his mind as to why would M-21 limp through the room.

"Hey, did something _happen_ to you last night?"

Tao prodded on while the rest of them were holding their breath and waiting for a response from him.

M-21 raised his head, frowning in annoyance at the naughty implication and hating himself for not taking control of the situation earlier.

This was as good as losing a battle.

And the enemy was witty and impudent.

...

Just as the silence became extremely uncomfortable, breaths held and all, the slight clunk of a porcelain cup occupied the soundless room.

Rai positioned delicately the cup on the little plate, inspiring demonstratively while looking disappointed. Everyone woke up from their reverie as the man who rarely spoke broke the silence.

"Tao, I ran out of tea."


End file.
